ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Mckellen
Wrestler's Name: Jenny McKellen Alias(es): The Flying Foxx, Jenny from the Top (rope), Jen, Miss McKellen, The Prettiest Poison Height: 5'6" Weight: 145 lbs Entrance Music: Sia - Don't bring me down Hometown: Parts Unknown Wrestling Style: Speedy / High Flying / Submission =Profile:= Jenny refuses to be drawn on where she is from or what has drawn here into the world of wrestling. obsessivley narcassistic Jenny believes her face is her most prized possesion and so any attack on it will send her into a rage. Rarely a talker she prefers to let her manager do any speaking that needs to be done. She wears a metal mask (think Vega from SFII) outside of the ring most of the time which her manager simply puts down to her not wanting to overshadow her fellow competitors with her beauty. In the ring Jenny is methodical about her work and will not take high risks lightly. She will wear down an opponent first until satisfied that they wil stay where she puts them and then go for her arial moves. She will be roused by anyone who dares to strike her face and at those times she will resort to full on brawling. She enjoys inflicting pain so anything where she can torque on the hurt or pull hair whilst already in another hold delights her. She's not a technical genius but simple and effective holds are her speciality, anything to drag her opponets to the ground. Rarely does she use Irish whips or moves which push her opponent away from her grip. =Entrance(s):= The lights around the arena dim except for around the entrance way and tron which increase their glare, pulsing with the beat of the intro so that we can barely see the shapely form emerge from the entrance and stand infront of the entrance way hands across her chest. As the first verse kicks in Jenny steps forward and the bright lights reduce in glare revealing her purple in ring gear and shiny mask. If her opponent is in the ring already then Jenny will stop at the top of the ramp way and remove her mask slowly revealing her sadistic grin. If she is first in the ring then Jenny will hop onto the 2nd rope facing the hard cam and slowly remove her mask again revealing her perfect features. Should any man be foolish enough to try and touch her they will recieve a sharp slap for their troubles. **PLEASE DON'T COPY AND PASTE THIS ENTRANCE, WRITE A VARIATION OF IT WITH COMMENTARY INCLUDED* =Moveset= Normal Moves: *Elbows and knee strikes *Arm Wringers and locks a plenty *Any strikes, locks & takedowns that focus on knees *Straight kick to the gut, *DDT *Any moves that pull the hair of the opponent *Reverse Chinlock (with hairpulling!) *Facebuster *Dropkick *Forearm and flying forearms Signature Move(s) : *Curbstomp *Split Legged Moonsault *Flying Elbow Drop *Flying Knee Drop (ala Ric Rude) *Uraken (Spinning Backhand Strike) Finishing Move(s) : Screamager (Kondo Clutch ( Kneeling Reverse Figure Four using arms : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7jBMGZogiU first move in this list.) Damage Done (Japanese Ocean Suplex ( Double Hammerlock Suplex with Bridge)) =Other Info= Taunts: Will give opponents a kiss during particularly painfull holds or stroke their face. Anything creepy like that... Known To Dislike: Ugly people and those who think they are prettier than her (so everyone really) Alignment: Heel